


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-29 - Bath after a rainstorm

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney got drenched by a rainstorm. So he takes a bath with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-07-29 - Bath after a rainstorm




End file.
